


I'm Back

by RedKitsune



Series: Lilith [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, In Public, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Nudity, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Rumors, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune
Summary: She’s back and she’s hungry. This time however, she’s still riding on the sustenance from her last meal. Mothers always tell their children not to play with their food but Lilith never had a mother to teach her that and has every intention of playing with her food while he finishes his day of Convention events.Sequel to Lilith but reading part one isn't required for enjoyment.





	I'm Back

The gaggle of teenage girls giggled as they gathered around the bright screen in the dark basement room. A laptop was perched on a table, playing the latest interview. The man on the screen was one they adored with that pure and somewhat scary fever only possible by young girls only beginning to discover the power hormones and sexual desire can hold over their hearts, minds and sanity.

On the screen, the long legged object of their desire smiled. His voice filled the room. They would describe it all differently, if asked. They hadn’t had the years and maturity to really give voice to what it was about the voice that made them weak in the knees.

They’d been sipping at a bottle of too sweet Koolaid spiked with vodka from the ringleader’s parent’s bottle. In true teenage fashion, the difference in volume was masked by water. Someday, when they were older, they would understand how that failed to fool anyone. On this night all they knew is that’s what the cooler teens in the movies did, so that’s what they did.

The interview came to an end and there was a debate over what to do next. They could re-watch any number of his past films. They could marvel upon his clean shaven face and how young he had looked in older films they didn't care for otherwise. They could take in the way pale skin and insanity somehow complemented his features in superhero movies they only watched for him.

What they wanted to do was go out to the theater again and see his newest movie, ‘Black Death’ yet again. It was something so unlike many of his prior films. It was steeped in mystery and the supernatural while dripping in murder and detective goodness. They’d already seen the movie five times as a group. After having spent the day at prior day one of Comic Con in New York City, they didn’t have a penny between them. Travel was expensive and after begging for a group trip nearly across the country for just one day- none of their parents were likely to humor them.

“Do you remember the ritual?” One of the girls, brown curls in a mess of fuzz and words slurring from the spiked Koolaid.

“Yeah, how could we forget!” Another girl laughed, her tight curls bouncing around her head as she swayed.

“He looked so sexy tied to the chair during it- is that weird? Like- am I weird for that?” Asked the blonde. She found it important in the moment to question what it was okay to find attractive in the way youth do, only beginning figuring themselves out.

“He totally did!” The last girl rocked back where she sat, falling onto her back.

“We should do it.” The brunette perked up after a long drink of Koolaid.

“Do what?” The blonde asked, reaching for the bottle and pretending her small sip was actually a deep drink.

“The ritual.” Brunette was standing and rummaging through the shelves in the back of the basement. Bubble mix and all manner of outdoor toys had been stored away for the impending winter. With a cheer of victory she pulled out a box of chalk. “Let’s do it. Just to see if we remember it.”

“Who would sit in the center?”

“We can put Tom in the center.” Spoke the girl with the dark tight curls, rummaging through her bag. The excitement was catching. “The spell, it was to turn the detective to their side right? What if we turned Tom to our side?”

“You can’t think it would actually work- it’s a movie.”

“My mom,” Started the girl still resting on her back on the ground, long slick black hair spread around her. “She used to say the magic in any ritual is in the intentions.”

“What is your mum, a witch?” Asked the blonde even as she was pulling things out of the center of the room. “Move, get off the floor so I can move the rug.”

“This is dumb, it’s not like Tom’s going to come and sit in our circle.”

“We have the picture he signed, we can use that.”

~~~~~<3

“Here’s the fuckin’ ale, now stop you’r bitching.”

The large, red skinned horned demon slammed the mug down, spilling amber liquid and froth over the rim. He looked almost human in shape but that was where the resemblance ended. She didn’t bother offering him a response as she picked up the heavy horn mug and brought it to her lips.

A unseen and unfelt breeze twisted around where she sat on the bar stool. It picked up the ends of her fire red hair, waves dancing with the energy of it. Her tail, thin as a whip yet full of coiled power lazily cut through it. Red dust picked up off the floor and swirled around her, settling on the toes of her black boots, thigh high with needle thin heels.

Light, dim though it was, reflected off the silver threads woven through the body of her corset. The fabric was soft to the touch but the bone ribs did their job, clenching her waist beyond what a human could withstand. It assured that one of the first things anyone saw when they laid eyes on her was her breasts, pushed high.

The not wind was strong enough to move her earrings, causing them to catch the light and come alive with a million little points of fractured light within the blood red stones. No human could ever mine stones such as these. In the past, stones such as these had been traded for kingdoms, formed with the blood of Eve.

There was a murmur through the room as the not wind died around her and everything again began to still. Lilith’s red lips, stained rather than painted, curled up into a sharp smile. She had felt it- near attempts at summoning her all day. But now, whoever had called for her had succeeded and she had once again been granted passage to the realm of life.

It’d been something like a year and a half since her last meal and while she hungered, she was far from starved. She’d gone much longer between feedings but who was she to turn down a chance to roam the earth for a short spell? Who knows how long it would be until she could again see the moonlight she so loved and feel the fire of passion?

~~~~~<3

Tom smiled and waved, feeling the electricity in the air. It was officially announced and as he had expected, news of Loki’s show on Disney+ had garnered him a roaring cheer. Truth be told, it pleased him more than was proper that it was his show that drew the loudest cheers.

He hadn’t been expecting Loki to even get a show but try as they may, Disney and Marvel couldn’t seem to cut themselves free from the Prince. They never did love or understand Loki the way he had. At least a good number of his fans saw it. He had put so much into Loki and for so long.

The lights dimmed and for a moment flickered out but before anyone could even question anything, they were one again on and as bright as ever. It was probably just a power surge, lord knew they were running enough power through the building with this event.

A part of him feared that wasn’t the case and instead thought back to that woman he shouldn’t have allowed into his bed. He couldn’t remember her clearly and though he knew he hadn’t had much to drink, he couldn’t explain why he hadn’t called the police. There was no reason to think of her now. He hadn’t thought of her much in the last year and a half.

~~~~~<3

As Tom walked toward the booth, there was a coiling tightness around his ankle. Reaching down, he adjusted his sock but the feeling didn’t go away. There wasn’t any time to worry about it. He’d hardly had time to eat, let alone worry about why his sock felt tight around his ankle.

That feeling slunk up higher and higher and he did everything he could to ignore it. It coiled around his thigh as if a snake had been trapped in his pant leg. There wasn’t anything he could do, fans were back to back. Ignore the feeling, smile, sign this, next and repeat. The feeling was distracting, though it was slow moving. Higher and higher.

“One second.” He didn’t wait for anyone to chastise him and though he knew full well it would hold up the line, he gave himself a few seconds to breath.

He had to do something about the way his pants were getting tighter. All he could think of was to yank his jumper down, rather aggressively and smile. Back to signing. Can’t hold up the line. The staff were already giving him looks. Fine, he decided and made a point of leaning forward, over the table just a bit more than he needed to. Bending at the waist, he was able to hide himself as things slowly got tighter.

Just keep signing, just keep signing. Smile, nod. It’s great to meet you. Thank you for the support. Just keep moving.

In the back of the hall, remembered by all though that would be unbelievable should you ever ask anyone who had seen her, was a woman leaning against the wall. Her eyes, violet and alive with an inhuman light, watched her prey. Mothers often told their children not to play with their meals but she had every intention of doing that exact thing.

~~~~~<3

Tom was beyond thankful when the signing ended and he could excuse himself into the back halls. He had only one hour until it was time for the photos and he needed to see to it he wouldn’t embarrass himself or anyone else.

He walked the busy halls, his fingers twitching with every step. Every time someone made eye contact with him, he would pull at his jumper. It was ridiculous, he wasn’t a school boy. His body was simply reacting to something, though he couldn’t even begin to guess as to what. It was natural. Perfectly natural.

Near the photo setup was a private bathroom for staff. He wasted no time in slipping inside, flipping on the switch and locking the door behind him. Three long strides took him to the sink where he turned the water on full blast. Giving into the urge that had plagued him, he pawed at the hardness in his pants and swallowed a groan.

He wasn’t some bloody school boy. He didn’t need to have a quick wank in the bathroom of a public building before he could continue on with his day. It would go down on its own. But what if it didn’t?

Rather than unbuckle his pants like he very much wanted to, he splashed cold water on his face with little care of if he got his hair wet. So what if some of the product in it washed away.

“I could help you with that.”

The voice was melodic, haunting and oh so familiar. Lead balled in his gut as he jerked his head up. Looking in the mirror, there was a woman- The woman leaning against the bathroom door. Red hair alight and a mischievous smile that would have made Loki proud playing on her bright red lips.

Turning around in a rush, he demanded “Who are you?”

But there was no one there. He was alone in the bathroom and he could very well see the door was still locked. Agitation was building within him and he shoved his hand through his hair, almost enjoying the way his fingers caught the tangles and yanked. Anything to ground him. He was losing his mind. He was sure of it.

Thin arms reached around him, hands slipping under his jumper causing him to jump clear out of his skin. He looked down to see nothing, no arms and no hands. Turning back toward the still running sink, he closed his eyes tightly. Gripping the end of the sink, he told himself over and over that it wasn’t real. He was alone. There was no one in this bathroom with him.

Small hands roamed up his chest. Though he couldn’t make sense of it, he could feel as she dragged the edges of her long nails down his abdomen. Muscle twitched and jumped at the touch that shouldn’t be there. Ragged breaths slipped from his lips as a body pressed against his back.

Now the unseen nails traced up his body, up his chest while one hand was holding him to her. How it was a her, he couldn’t say. The tip of a nail traced around his nipple, circling and teasing. It was a light touch, almost tickling until she pinched it.

He couldn’t help the soft moan it pulled out of him. God, it had been forever since he’d gotten laid. He hadn’t been with anyone since the mystery woman. That was what the issue was, or so he told himself. He needed release. His hand wasn’t doing the job well enough anymore. It would have to be good enough for now.

When he reached to unbuckle his belt, his hands were shaking. The action was rushed and he felt relief the moment his fly gave way and his jeans were no longer constricting his manhood.

“Let it out.” The whispered voice urged in his ear and again he looked around to find himself still alone in a locked bathroom.

His mind was foggy with need and he obeyed without a thought. At first he was just going to pull himself free but the idea of having the fabric hunched around his base wasn’t one he liked. He hadn’t exactly picked out his boxers today planning on having a raging erection in a thankfully clean bathroom.

Instead, he shoved his boxers down, allowing them to gather with his jeans around his knees. The air was cold on his exposed flesh but did nothing to put out the fire raging under his skin.

Wrapping his fist around his base, Tom slowly pumped it. Fine, he had decided. A quick wank wouldn’t hurt. Anything to calm the storm of need within him. He needed to calm it for now, so he could finish his day. After, after he could find someone to take to bed. After.

His eyes fell closed for a moment and he signed in relief. The phantom hands were back, resting on his thighs and roaming around to grip his ass. When he cracked open his eyes again, he could see the red headed women who had been at the door before. She was kneeling on the ground with seeming disregard for the fact that it was a bathroom floor.

The hands belonged to her but he couldn’t think about that now. All he could see, all he could focus on was how his need only became greater with her violet eyes looking up at him. Her red lips parted and pink tongue running along the top lip made for a sinful sight.

Faster and faster, he worked his hand over his length, his eyes falling to slits as he watched her. His mind didn’t work, didn’t process or retain what was happening.

She stilled his hand with her own and leaned up. With pure reverence she ran her tongue along the underside of his length. His knees were weak and he had to hold himself up with the sink behind him. Warmth surrounded him as she sucked him into her mouth. Down, down she went, taking every inch of him in a way he’d never seen another woman manage. Sharp teeth scratched at him as he passed into her throat. He could feel every swipe of her tongue, every twitch of her muscles as she swallowed around him.

He moaned as she pulled back, painfully slow. Reaching forward, he tangled his hand in her hair and guided her back down his length. Her hair was even softer than her mouth. As her nose nestled into the patch of coarse curls at his base without even so much as a gag, he pulled her back and off.

Her mouth hung open, ready for him to fill it again. Begging for him to fill it with his cock and who was he to make her wait? Down again, she swallowed him easily as he began to fuck her mouth. Harder, faster. Panting moans slipped from his lips though he tried so hard to hold them in.

Just a moment more. Only a little more. So close. God she felt so good, whoever she was. Right there. A groan ripped from him, low and guttural as a knock sounded at the door, jerking him out of the fog as he spilled hot ropes of seamen over his fast working fist. He was alone.

“Tom, mate? You in there? Photos in five.” Luke’s voice called through the door.

“Y-yeah.” He had to clear his throat and tried twice to get the word out.

“You okay?”

“Fine.” Tom looked around as he softened in his hand. What was he, a boy? How ridiculous was this, caught having a wank in the bathroom. Somehow, he’d burned through almost an hour- how he couldn’t imagine. “I’ll be right there. Have a coffee waiting for me?”

“Sure thing. Get your head on and face the masses.”

Tom held his breath for a few moments, waiting to make sure Luke was really done and gone. Looking around, he spotted the paper towels and shuffled around his mess toward them. After tossing a few onto the mess at on the floor and wiping his hand down, he had to turn his attention back to the mess he had made of his person.

Feeling completely ridiculous for being in this situation, he wiped himself with a damp paper towel. It was quick work, removing traces of his seed from his thighs where he must of flung it off his hand in his hurry. Once that was done, he set to work cleaning the mess from where it had spilled onto his dark jeans then the floor.

~~~~~<3

The first hour of photos had gone well. He was relaxed and at ease. It seemed as much as he had been against it, having that wank had helped get whatever that was out of his system.

It was in the second hour that the tightness around his leg began again. It moved faster now and he did everything he could to focus on the fans. It pained him when a woman would come for her photo, wearing a costume that hardly covered anything. He’d give them a hug, most of them wanted a hug and he tried so hard not to think about how their bodies pressed into him or how they felt in his arms.

Within thirty minutes of the tightness starting around his leg, it felt as if some coiled thing was caressing his thigh. He tried to ignore it but as one fan was replaced by another, higher it crept. He would paw at it, scratch at it in the few short seconds when one fan was being shown out before the next one was brought in.

The tightness was building again in his jeans and he wanted nothing more than to hide away and end the photo session early. A new fan was brought in, young and blonde. She was short, so short that when he looked down at her, he could clearly see her breasts down her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and the shirt didn't do anything to hide her from his gaze. That feeling in his leg moved just a little higher as the woman wrapped her arms around him.

She told him her name and he couldn’t be bothered to remember. Her dress was short and with her arms reaching up around his neck, it drew even higher up her thighs. That thing, wrapped around his leg was coiled around him now. It was caressing his balls in a way that nothing should have been able to while he was wearing tight jeans.

His pants got tighter as she explained that she wanted her photo of him holding her from behind. She moved into place and he wrapped his arms around her small frame. For a moment, an impulse surfaced to cup her breast, it wouldn't fill his hand but looked so soft and warm but he fought it off.

Instead, he pulled her to him and swallowed a moan when her back pressed against his crotch. His jeans were far tighter than they had any right being.

“Like this?” He asked, his voice heavy. He hoped she wouldn’t notice, wouldn’t question it.

“Yeah.” She nodded, not noticing how he looked down at her and completely unaware that he could see down the top of her dress. He could see the way her nipples pebbled against the fabric of the dress, unaware of the war within him. The neckline was low and wide and from his vantage towering over her, she may as well not be wearing it.

He would have gladly bent her over the chair behind the curtain and fucked her, if he could have. Instead, he wished her a good day and waved while hoping that it was a smile on his face rather than a grimace.

A couple was shown in as he pawed at the length of his cock, having tried to shift it to a more unnoticeable place. Tom prayed for the tightness to go down as he faced them. A hug for the wife, a handshake for the husband. Eye contact was hard when all he wanted was touch his cock again.

He prayed she wanted to stand in front of him or a similar pose but he wasn’t so lucky. They had paid for two pictures so two they would get. The first was easy, though it was painful to kneel, he was able to mask his manhood when he held out a supplied black velvet ring box to the wife while her husband stood glaring from the side. Pictures of a mock proposal, how classy.

Standing was a relief. It felt like the pressure from kneeling in his jeans was going to crush his cock. It was painful but did nothing to calm the hardness. He couldn’t be so lucky.

The second photo was simple. Tom would sling an arm around each of them and they would hold him. Smile into the camera and pray that whoever was in charge of photo editing would do something about the very clear erection that would show up.

“One second.” The photographer called out, turning to the computer. “It came out weird- going to retake it.”

“Don’t think about how well I sucked your cock.” That velvet voice came in his ear.

“What?” Tom choked on the word.

“Almost ready.” The photographer called out.

He could feel those phantom hands on him again, nails tracing under his shirt. He hadn’t thought it was possible to get any harder. An unseen palm ran down his thigh, over his cock and he struggled not to moan. Whatever it was he was feeling, surely a hallucination for lack of food and too much work, it was going to make him cum in his pants.

“Alright. We’re good.” The photographer announced and Tom tried to focus on him. He was an older man who looked to be on deaths door. It was far better to focus on him than the way the phantom hands felt.

“Remember how good it felt to fuck my mouth?” The voice asked and Tom told himself again and again that he had been alone in the bathroom. There hadn’t been a woman in there with him and she wasn’t there now. He told himself she wasn’t real even as his stomach tightened and he spilled into his pants.

Luke was going to kill him.

~~~~~<3

Tom slipped into the back of the black SUV and pretended to listen to Luke. He looked forward to nothing more than getting back to the hotel and locking himself away for a shower. Once he washed away the shame of the day, he needed to go out to a club. He needed to find someone who wouldn’t mind never speaking of the night again and taking her back to his room.

“You listening at all?” Luke sounded exasperated. The day hadn’t even made it to a close without people noticing he was a bit out of sorts and picking him apart in pictures. There were rumors that he was aroused in them and Luke was wanting to know why it looked that way.

“I’m sorry.” Tom sighed. “Must be coming down with something. Head’s not on right.”

“Well get your ‘head’ straightened out.” Luke’s words were heavy with warning. He would not be pleased if this happened again and Tom understood. It was a PR nightmare.

“Yep. Understood. Night.” Tom didn’t wait for Luke when the car rolled to a stop.

The last thing he needed was to risk Luke noticing that his… situation hadn’t improved. The whole drive, Tom had to sit suffering while trying so hard not to fidget in his seat. That thing he had felt coiling around his leg was back. It had been for a while but at this point it was painfully high on his thigh, rubbing against his stiffness.

Grabbing the first elevator he saw, he was thankful for the empty car and Luke being slowed down by a group of guests leaving the building. Tom took deep breaths as he waited for his floor. That feeling was coiled around his member now, pulsating and he rubbed it through his jeans, cameras be damned.

The moment the doors slipped open, he was jogging down the hall. It took three tries to get the card reader to let him in. The moment the light turned green, he opened the door while working his belt opened.

There was an urgency in his mind that he couldn’t explain but he needed to be free from his clothes right away. He needed them off. Before the door had even clicked shut behind him, he had yanked his jumper up and over his head and kicked his feet free from his boots. Tossing it aside, he pulled his belt off the loops and sent it across the room without care or thought to where it would land or what it would hit. Warm hands slipped around his back as he unbuttoned his jeans, sending a bolt of adrenaline through him and snapping him out of the fever.

“Who are you?” Whirling around, he came face to face with the woman he had seen in the bathroom. “You’re not real.”

Her hips swayed as she seductively closed the distance, coming close enough to walk her red painted nails up his abdomen “Do I not feel real?”

“What are you?” He backed away but she only stepped forward, refusing to allow him to put any distance between them.

“Whatever you want me to be.” She answered, her voice honey sweet. “And whoever your wish me to be. Your deepest desires, darkest wants, let me grant them.”

Before Tom’s eyes, her form shimmered and shifted until the woman standing before him was one he had known before. She was taller now and hair a mess of blonde and ironed flat. Wide eyes were full of innocence and ocean blue looked up at him. He knew it wasn’t her. She had grown and chanced since they had been together, she had moved on as had he. She didn’t want him anymore and he didn’t want her.

Yet, in that exact moment, he wanted her more than he had ever before.

“What the bloody hell are you?” He demanded, stepping back.

She reached out and hooked a long finger in the waist band of his jeans even as her form again shifted and shimmered. Violet eyes looked up at him once again as her finger traced the line of his underwear.

“I’m what I am. And right now, I am hungry and-” Her finger dropped down, tracking down the front of his pants, along the zipper and down the hardness straining against his thigh. “judging from this, you are too.”

“Don’t touch me.” Tom forced out, stepping away and this time, she didn’t chase him. “Leave me alone.”

“You don’t actually want that.” She turned and meandered through his hotel room as if she belonged there, completely unconcerned. “I was summoned, sent for you. I cannot change that, nor can you. My purpose must be completed, so you may as well enjoy it.”

“Summoned?” Tom attempted to put the bed between them.

“It matters not.” She shook her head and Tom watched mesmerized as her waves of red hair moved as if liquid fire. “You want me and until you have me, you’ll not be satisfied. Have I not shown you that already? Why fight it? Just come to me. Give yourself to me.”

“You where there.” He needed to leave. This was wrong. She wasn’t human. It was insanity.

“In the bathroom? Oh you tasted so good, using my throat.” A moan slipped out of her as she tilted her head back, running her fingers down her exposed neck. It was milky white and begging for him to leave his mark on it.

“Leave.” He demanded again. His voice louder now.

“I was there, during the photos too. You heard me.” Her tail was swaying out behind her and Tom was very sure that a tail was exactly what it was. The small horns on her head were real. She was real and Tom vowed to go to church weekly from here on out. She was a demon and she was here for him, though he had no understanding about why. “You felt me. Oh what a dirty man you were, letting me work over your cock while you stood for photos with your adoring fans.”

“You did that!” He yelled. “It’s my career, not a game for your sick amusement. Leave me alone!” He was roaring now, praying that someone would hear, come and save him from whatever demon this was.

“I did.” She purred, stepping closer to him once again as he made a move for the door. Turning, he took his eyes off her for a moment and in that instant, he found her leaning against the door. It couldn’t be possible for her to be there already but somehow, she was.

“How?” He stuttered out, backing away from her a few steps. Each step took him closer to the bed and each step was harder to make. Absently, he reached down intending to pull his jeans up and button them but instead he ran his palm over his straining cock.

“Was it hard,” She purred, stepping forward as his eyes roamed her chest for a moment before darting around the room, looking for a way out. “to keep from moaning when you came in your pants? Right in front of a camera too!”

She brought her hand to her mouth to hide the giggle that slipped out. Again, Tom ran his palm over his cock, trapped in his pants. His mind reminded him how good her mouth had looked, wrapped around him while she knelt on the bathroom floor.

He hadn’t seen her move but she was before him again, slipping her hand under his. Long fingers wrapped around him, gripping his cock as best she could through the jeans and this time, he couldn’t contain the moan that slipped from his parted lips.

“You want me.” She purred, slipping for a moment into the skin of a woman he had dated so long ago. Brown hair and eyes were highlighted by perfect makeup. The next instant she was in the form of a girl, the one he had lusted over as a school boy before once again slipping into her own skin.

“Don’t do that.” He pleaded as a shuddering breath escaped him. He wanted to back away but couldn’t.

“Those forms do little for you.” She signed only to have her red lips curl up in a smirk. “No, I think you’re far more naughty than I give you credit for. One taste me from what, over a year ago and now it’s only me you want.”

“How?” He tried to make his feet move as she began to run her nails over him, lightly scratching and tracing the contours of his muscles.

“I’m what I am.” She purred her non-answer and Tom tried to challenge it. The longer this went on, the more he was urged to question why he cared. He had a plan, coming into his hotel to have a wank and go to a club, find a woman. Was this really that different?

“You can turn me down, if you wish.” As her nail traced over his nipple, he wondered if that was really true. “Seek satisfaction from another. Give it to yourself. But it won’t be the same.”

“What do you mean.” His voice was shaking and heavy. She was so close, he could smell her. It was a scent, heavy with smoke.

“I think you know.” Her nail again trailed low, down his torso until it caught in the valley where the zipper to his jeans had slowly began to work its way down. “You won’t find satisfaction from another. You’ll be haunted with want, need until you call for me yourself. And I can wait- I’ve got all the time in the world and while I hunger for you again, I can sustain myself on the memory of our last meeting. Do you really wish to do that to yourself?”

She sank to her knees, looking up at him with those bright violet eyes. He couldn’t even begin to deny how good she looked on her knees before him, breasts pushed up by the corset she wore. Fingers ran over his abdomen as she leaned forward, pink tongue darting out only to run along the covered length of his cock. He wanted to push his hands through her hair and take her but this was wrong.

“No.” He groaned.

It very much sounded like a ‘yes’ to her. Lilith leaned forward on her knees and pulled the tiny metal tab to his zipper between her too perfect teeth and inched it down. Running her hands down his hips, she pushed the thick fabric down his thighs and though he couldn’t understand how, his boxers fell with them.

His cock sprang free and she looked greedily upon it. She’d had many grand meals in her days. She’d been around for a long time, since the dawn of mankind. She’d seen men rise and fall. King and Queens both have fed her soul and welcomed her to their beds. Noble knights and fierce generals sent her to distract those who did raise their ire. And yet in all her time, there were few men who sated her this the way this one did.

“You need to leave.” Tom said, though his voice was rough, strained with need and didn’t even sound convincing in his own ears.

Looking up at him, she batted those too bright eyes as she leaned forward, reaching out for his cock with the tip of a delicate pink tongue. Tom shuddered as she ran it up the underside of his cock. He balled his fists at his sides and swallowed a moan.

Lilith wasn’t one to be deterred and ran her tongue back down to the base of his cock. Without care of the sparse hairs, she dipped her tongue lower still, running down along his balls before pulling one inside her mouth. She teased it with her tongue before letting it pop back out.

“Leave.” It sounded like he had a mouth full of gravel in his throat. Though Lilith had meant it when she said she would leave him if he wished it, he had to actually want it with all his being. She smiled up at him, not finding him at all sure enough.

“You don’t want that.” Tom couldn’t contain the moan that was pulled from his throat when her tongue circled the head of his cock.

The sound only encouraged her to tease it more. She wanted him and he wanted her. It was only a matter of time before he gave in and took what she was offering. She pulled more of him onto her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. He tasted so very good as precum already leaked from the tip.

Reaching up, she ran her hands over his strong thighs and pulled herself to him. He shuffled back in response, still at war with his need and sanity. She followed on her knees, not letting him slip from her mouth.

She took more and more of him into her mouth, stopping when she felt him hit the back of her mouth. With wide eyes, she watched him as she pulled back until he popped free. His eyes were locked on her as she peppered his shaft with kitten licks. It was a matter of time before his resolve broke and she could see that moment quickly approaching.

Again, she slipped her head down his cock. There was no rush as she inched down, enjoying the smooth feel of him. Under her fingertips, she could feel muscle twitch and bunch with each swirl of her tongue and she silently begged him to give her what she craved.

As he hit the back of her throat, she moaned and every ounce of self restraint, every fiber of his sanity snapped. Before he had even realized, his fingers were tangled once again in the too smooth waves of her hair as he bucked harshly forward. She should have choked, part of him wanted her to choke. Maybe then she would leave.

She didn’t choke however. She didn’t so much as flinch. He could feel her throat tighten before relaxing, allowing him to slip deeper. She shouldn’t be able to breath with the way he lodged himself in her throat but she only looked up at him, wide glowing eyes begging for him to give her more.

Her nose nestled in the curls at the base of his cock and he held her there, fingers curled into a fist in her hair. Saliva trailed down from her lips, unable to swallow it around him. In a seductive show he was somehow sure was intended for him alone, it dripped from her chin and down onto the curves of her breasts.

Yanking her back off of him, he expected her to cry out. To finally understand that she needed to leave. If he took her, he would make her regret it.

Instead, she looked up at him and smiled. Somehow, her ruby red lips were not even smeared and Tom wondered if that was just the color they were.

“Give it to me. Give me more. Use me, like you want to.” She begged and Tom knew he shouldn’t consider doing exactly what she wanted.

Using the hand in her hair, he threw her back and away from him. “Get out.”

“You want me.” She purred, raising up to her hands and knees. “Take pleasure in me.”

As she crawled toward him, he couldn’t help but admire the way her back arched and the roundness of her ass. Still, when her fingertips reached up and grazed his thighs, he flinched from her.

She needed to leave. He needed her to leave. This wasn’t right. He didn’t want this, though every fiber of his being cried out for her. He should be pushing her away but instead, he was rooted in place. He was powerless as she slowly rose up on her knees, wrapping her fingers around his cock and licking the slit in his tip.

He didn’t think about it. He couldn’t keep thinking. He needed her to go but god did he not want her to leave. Once again, his hand was in her hair and he forced her down on his cock. It didn’t matter in the moment if she was ready or even willing to take his cock into her throat again.

She gladly accepted his cock with giddy glee as he forced it down her throat. She moaned around him as he pulled himself free. She gasped for air and held her mouth open for him. Again he slammed home. Each time, he pushed her down his length as she gripped his thighs.

When she would clench her throat around him, sputter and make a show of choking it only spurred him on. Her tail curled around, caressing his lower leg while she pulled tears into her eyes.

Oh yes, this man wanted a show. He wanted to feel in control even while his control was so very gone. She could let him think he was in control. In order to get him to give her what she needed, she could oh so gladly be what he wanted.

Spittle ran down her chin, dripping onto her chest and the ground as he worked himself, again and again into her mouth. This man, he didn’t want her to be someone else. He wanted her to be someone he could use and take from. She didn’t have to tell him that she was the one doing the actual taking.

There was little for her to do other than hold onto his thighs and allow herself to rock back on her knees with each thrust of his hips. His fist in her hair guided her head as he worked himself.

His rhythm faltered. Each thrust came more forceful. Forever, he would long to fuck a mouth again like he did hers and never would a human be able to take it. She expected that he would spill down her throat again but instead, he yanked her back.

White ropes poured from him as he came with a deep moan that resonated in her core. She looked up at him with those pleading eyes as he spilled his seed, uncaring for the way he left his mark on her neck, shoulders and chest. It was warm and sticky and everything Lilith wanted.

“There.” He was winded, panting breaths slipping from his chest. His eyes were clouded and foggy. Without a doubt, Lilith knew he thought he was in control but he was so very much under her power. “I’ve used you.”

“You have.” She purred as she ran her finger over the rope of cum just over the cup of her corset only to bring the digit to her mouth. He watched with dark eyes as she swirled her tongue around it, making a show out of cleaning it. A throaty moan slipped from her lips as she enjoyed the taste.

“I don’t need you anymore.”

“Except you do.” Reaching up, she cupped his balls with one hand. Rising on her knees, she nuzzled the base of his still hard cock.

“I don’t.”

“Than why are you still so very hard?” In a fluid motion, she was on her feet and once again dancing her fingertips over his abdomen and chest. Nails traced muscles in a seductive dance as he shuffled his feet, trying to buy himself some space to breath. His pants were still tangled around his ankles and he couldn’t do much but shuffle.

Lilith wasn’t one do be denied even if he thought for a moment that he had a choice in the matter. Fingertips walked up his chest as she wrapped her arm around his neck, drawing herself closer to him.

He was frozen in place. Under where she rested one hand, she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Leaning into him, she let her head rest on his on his shoulder. If it wasn’t for him being naked, save for the pants around his ankles, and the way his seed was smearing onto his chest, it would have looked like a sweet moment between a couple.

When his cock, trapped between then twitched, she smiled. He did not reach out to hold her but she could feel his longing. It was subtle, when he shifted his hips against her but he couldn’t hide the gasp that escaped him at the slight friction.

He knew he needed more. He wanted more.

Darting her tongue out, she traced a line up his neck before capturing his ear between her teeth. When she pulled on it, he moaned and at his sides, his fingers flexed as he resisted the urge to grab her. That was fine by her.

Dragging her teeth, she pulled back until his earlobe popped from between her lips. She wasted no time in getting to work, kissing, nibbling and grazing his neck with her teeth. When she focused in on the spot, just below his ear she was rewarded with a deep moan.

Tiling his head to the side, he tried to put distance between her and the spot but it didn’t do any good. She chased it and kept working at it. While he was focused on her lips, he didn’t realize her hand began to roam until long fingers circled around his cock.

Two pumps, that was all it too for every doubt to no longer matter to him. His arms wrapped around her. Harshly, he tugged her lips from his neck so that he could devour them himself. It was a harsh kiss, forceful and full of nipping teeth.

Tom’s other hand set to work ripping at the laces holding her corset against her body. She worked his cock with her hand as she felt the corset fall away from her. His large hands, cold but strong quickly cupped her breasts. Fingers pinched and pulled at her nipples as Tom walked backward, pulling her along with him.

His legs made contact with the bed and he almost fell back. Wrapping his hands around her so impossibly perfect and thin waist, he lifted her and turned, tossing her on the bed. Kicking off his pants, he didn’t give her more than a few seconds to settle before climbing over her.

Taking a nipple, already standing at point for him, into his mouth, he pawed at her boots. They had looked so good, covering her legs but now he needed them off of her. It took three tries for him to get the zipper between his fingers.

One, than the other were tossed to the side. Tom didn’t even register the sound of glass breaking as one boot landed on the dresser, pushing a glass to the floor where it shattered.

She reached out for him, wanting to touch him. Though she was well able to feel his need, feed of that need she wanted more. So much more. Harshly, he shoved her hands aside as he sat up.

“Bloody hell.” He mumbled in moment of clarity while he ran a hand through his hair. He took in everything about her. Her tail curled and twisted along the bed. Pale skin was marred by red circles left by his too harsh grip.

He watched as she ran her hand over her stomach and up, cupping her breast. Tilting her head back, she let out a moan as she pinched her nipple. He was frozen in place as he watched her run her teeth over her lip. Never in his life had he wanted a woman as bad as he wanted her.

When he ripped her pants down her legs, the sound of ripping fabric was drowned out by her velvet moans and his panting breaths. It didn’t matter to her and it so clearly didn’t matter to him in that moment.

His hands were harsh when he slipped them under he thighs and pulled her legs apart. Fingers dipped between her lips as his palm cupped her mound. With a moan, she arched her hips into his touch.

When he withdrew his hand, she whined. Tom brought his hand to his lips and found her taste to be so much more intoxicating than anything he could remember having. Leaning forward, he knelt at her core.

As he ran his tongue up her slit, she squirmed on the bed. With a firm hand, he held her down, stilling her hips as he lapped at her. Fingers slipped deep inside as her worked his tongue over her clit.

He worked her close to her orgasm only to withdraw at the last moment. It was beyond clear as she gazed up at him with heavy eyes that he was enjoying the power he thought he had over her. That was just as well.

Reaching out, she grabbed his cock and pumped him. Yes, it was best to keep him distracted by need so he wouldn’t think too much. It did the trick and he worked his way up her body. He left a trail of kisses and nips as he worked, moving onto a new spot only when red was blooming where he was.

He lined up with her entrance and without care or consideration for her comfort, he pushed himself inside. She arched her back below him, letting out a deep moan that was perhaps the most honest sound to leave her lips all day. All it had done was pull a matching moan from him.

She was wet and clamping around his cock. The wet heat was something he remembered from the last time he was buried within her. It was a burning heat that he had never felt with another. It was the most intoxicating thing, more so than even her taste.

Arms and legs hooked around him as she rocked her hips, urging him to move the moment he was fully seated inside. It didn’t take much to urge him into action. Running her hands over him, his chest, shoulders and back, she urged him on with touch and words both.

He moved over her, inside of her. As her nails scratched down his back, she pulled a needy moan from him. It was the most glorious of sounds. The pure sexual energy in that sound alone would sustain her for a month. Sill, she wanted more. That was part of her curse, she was always going to want more. Crave it. Need it.

“More.” She pleaded and he pushed her legs up higher along his waist, hitting deeper and drawing a cry from her as his reward.

He couldn’t seem to get enough of her. She looked so damned good, under him. Red hair was spread out on the bed, looking so much like flame. The whip like tail reached around her to caress the back of his thighs. The feeling was one that he couldn’t even begin to understand but he loved it just the same.

She begged for more and he craved it just as much, perhaps even more so. It seemed as if warmth spread out from her fingertips as she ran her hands through his hair. It only added to the impossible fire raging within him. It made no sense but she was simultaneously the source of the fire and the only thing that could put it out.

Running his hand up one of her arms, he caught her hand and pulled it from him. With a shift of his weight, he pinned it to the mattress after catching the other. Her wrists were so small that he was able to keep them captive with one of his hands, leaving the other free to roam her taught body.

She whimpered and begged for him, fingertips flexing as more of his weight settled on her wrist. He didn’t spare so much as a thought to if he was hurting her. She wasn’t complaining and that was good enough for him.

His free hand roamed her body as he worked himself into her, again and again. Pinching fingers tugged and twisted at her nipple and gripped her breast. Fingers dug into the soft skin with bruising force that pulled gasping moans from her throat.

Fingers trailed down, lower and lower. They gripped her side, then her thighs as he pulled them even higher up along his side. Leaning back, he hooked her legs over his shoulders. The change allowed him to hit deeper, harder as he dragged her arms down from over her head to being pinned at her side.

One arm crossed over her body, pushing her breast up in the most delectable way. He held her tightly, uncaring of her pleasure as he roughly fucked into her. The way her breasts bounced with each slap of his hips into her, they jerked as the shock wave pushed her up toward the head of the bed. His firm grip pulled her back toward him, each time.

While he wasn’t going out of his way to offer her pleasure, she seemed to be taking plenty from him. Her moans filled the room as he finally decided it was time for her to come apart. She’d made him come in the bathroom. She’d made him come in his pants like a boy. It was time he made her come.

Fingers played over that little nub of nerves and she squirmed under him with renewed fever. The moans that slipped from her lips sounded harsher, more honest and drew his mouth into a lustful smile. She had acted as if she had all the control but look at her squirm under his touch. Look at how her back arched and her breasts bounced.

He could feel her wet cunt tightening, gripping his cock. Against his hips, her thighs trembled. He could feel her whole body winding tight under his ministrations. He worked his fingers over her, though her slick all while never letting his pace slow.

The moan that left her in the moment where the spring snapped was something Tom would always crave to hear again. She clutched him impossibly tight as he watched muscles contract and spasm, powered by the force of her orgasm.

Tom pulled himself from her even as she still was contracting around him, uncaring about how she whined at the lose of him or the stimulation he provided. Strong hands pulled her up, forced her to roll to her knees. It didn’t matter to him if she was comfortable when he slammed back inside of her from behind.

Fingertips gripped her hips, dug into her as he moved. Each time he withdrew was painfully slow and yet each thrust forward was harsh. The force sent her rocking forward. It was difficult to remain on her hands and her elbows buckled. Tom didn’t give it any thought as his pace increased.

With her head resting on the bed, he found he rather liked that sight. It dismayed him when she found her hands and went to push herself up. He couldn’t have that. He wasn’t done taking her in such a barbaric way. As she began to push herself up on her hands, his palm rested center between her shoulder blades and pushed her down.

With her pinned in place, he was able to take his other hand off her hip, gripping the headboard. It was close now. So close. Just a little bit more. When the force of the thrusts rocked the bed, pinching his fingers between the headboard and the wall, he realized he needed to change positions. He had something to give her, something she was drawing from him in a way he couldn’t even begin to understand. All he knew is he had to give it to her. He had to surrender it to her.

Wrapping his fist in her hair, he pulled her up on her knees. If it hurt her or not didn’t cross his mind in the moment but the action only pulled a throaty moan from her lips.

“Harder.” She panted, struggling to hold herself right.

He complied, wrapping one arm around her and circling her his hand around to cup her breast. The soft mound jiggled and moved in his hand with each harsh thrust. His fingers let her liquid smooth hair slip free as her head rolled back, resting on his chest.

He looked down at her, watched the way her body moved against his as he ran his now free hand over her shoulder. Her slick had coated his thighs and he could see where it glistened on her.

After harshly pinching a nipple, he trailed his hand down and let his fingers slip through her sopping folds. She was so maddeningly wet that his fingers were able to glide effortlessly over her clit. Deep throaty moans left her as she reached up, hooking her arms around his neck behind her.

Capturing his ear between her lips, she gave it a harsh suck after running her tongue over the lobe. Panting pleas for more passed from her lips to his ear as his fingers found the base of her neck.

“More.” She cried as she sank her teeth into his neck, leaving a bruising bite behind. “More.” She begged as she sucked at the mark, just below his ear. “More.”

And he was more than willing to give it to her. His fingers wrapped around her neck and he squeezed, just enough to feel the power of the position rush over him, rush through him.

Even in that moment, deep in the back of his mind, something was screaming at him that he wasn’t in control, that he didn’t want this. Yet, never once had he felt as in control of a moment as he did right then.

“More.” This time it was he that panted the word in a voice he hardly recognized as his one. “So close.”

She sucked at that spot again and a garbled moan left him. It felt like the world shattered as his rhythm stuttered and stilled. He spilled inside her, uncaring of the potential repercussions. Deep, shuddering breaths passed into his chest as he held her pinned against him. A purr like moan slipped from her lips as it felt like every ounce of energy was drained from him.

She was so soft, so warm against him that when his hand slipped from her neck, it wrapped around her waist. He fell to the bed, holding her to him as they landed on their sides. She made no effort to move away as sleep quickly claimed in while he was still seated within her.

When she did get up, she made no effort to keep the mess spilling from her off the bed. Let him see it and be reminded of what they had done. He shifted as she left his embrace, fingers flexing and searching but did not wake.

He wouldn’t wake for some time. She had done as she was summoned to do and drained him of all he had to offer. Standing over him, uncaring of the window with it’s open curtains, she watched him sleep. His neck was marred with her mark and that pleased her.

She was so very fond of this meal. Whatever he had done to have someone summon her to him twice now, she was thankful for it. With one last parting look, she ran her fingers through her hair and straightened the mess he had made of it.

Grabbing his jumper from the ground, she slipped it over her head and took joy in the comfort of the soft fabric, worn thin with age. Nipples poked at the thin fabric as it clung to her, draping off her chest and falling down over her hips. The hem caressed her thigh. It wasn’t often that she took prizes but she was rather fond of this meal.

She thought about putting her pants on but decided against it. Standing in front of the mirror, she fluffed the roots of her hair and pulled her tail up under the shirt, wrapping it around her waist. Red marks littered her neck, exposed shoulder and chest.

A sly smirk crossed her lips as she turned back and walked to the bed, uncaring of the glass under her feet. It didn’t hurt her. Nothing could hurt her anymore. Leaning down, she kissed him softly on his red, parted lips. For a moment, she nuzzled into his neck, thankful for the meal he had provided her.

Looking out around the room. Lights shined through the lacy curtains. The heavier drapes had been left open, probably to offer light and warmth. It was late and Lilith spared him one last glance as she turned off the lights and stepped out of the room. Her boots, corset, pants and panties were all left where they lay. Stepping into the hall in nothing but his jumper, she pulled the door closed behind her.

“Isn’t that the room Tom Hiddleston went into yesterday?” A hushed voice from down the hall drew her attention. Lilith looked to the women, clearly guests of the hotel who had been on their way back to their room from the pool. “That looks like his shirt too.”

Lilith smiled at them and held her head high as she walled down the hall toward them. She may have been wearing nothing more than his shirt, she may have been walking with bare feet but still she walked with all the command of the goddess she had been born to be.

~~~~~<3

Tom’s mind swam as there was pounding at the hotel door. He wanted nothing more than to sleep for a year. Maybe two.

“I’m coming in, dammit!” Luke’s voice cut through the fog and Tom wondered why the fuck Luke was miffed at what felt like the middle of the night. Sleep fogged his mind and Tom dozed more.

The door opened and the man came storming into the room. “Christ! You could have covered up!” A pillow crashed into Tom’s crotch, making him realize that he was in fact very naked. It felt like he had aged fifty years. “What the bloody hell happened to the glass? You know what, I don’t give a shit. Why are you not dressed? Why are you still asleep, for that matter? You were to be at the convention hall over an hour ago!”

Luke was on a full tangent as Tom sat up.

“Bloody hell, what did you let her do to your neck?! There’s no way to cover that!”

“Let who do to my what?” Tom ran his hand through his hair as he held the pillow to his crotch, fighting to right his mind.

“The woman I assume this corset goes to.” Luke picked up the offending item of clothing and tossed it to Tom in disgust. “Where is she?”

“I don’t…”

“She’s not here.” Luke announced, peeking into the bathroom and finding it empty. “Get dressed. Casual today. And do try not to get too excited to have your picture taken today- I’ve not cleaned up THAT mess yet.”

“What are you talking about?” Tom couldn’t keep up, even as he struggled into a clean pair of boxers after making his way to the bathroom.

“Oh? You’ve been too busy sleeping off what I can only imagine was a hell of a bender to get my messages?” Luke raged. In truth, he was beyond surprised, frustrated and confused by the actions of his long time friend and client. “In the pictures from the last hour yesterday, you had a clear boner. Please do try not to repeat it, ever.”

Tom settled in to spend the ride to day two of the convention while Luke lectured every spare moment. He deserved every harsh word and more as pictures surfaced of a the redheaded woman slipping out of his room. She was wearing nothing but his trademark blue jumper. In the pictures, she looked nothing but perfectly human. Tom struggled to understand his memories of what had happened, few though they were as Luke demanded to know who she was.


End file.
